A Gentleman's Alone Time (Professor Layton 18)
by FanFicWriterForever
Summary: When Luke has gone out with Flora and Rosa out for the shopping, the Professor has some time to himself.


The Professor stood up and walked behind the three.

"How long will you three be gone?" He asked curiously, after all he would be left alone.

"About 3 hours Mr. Layton." Rosa replied, as she was putting on her winter coat, to be ready for the outside weather.

"Don't worry Professor, we won't be that long! After all Time flies when you're having fun." Luke said enthusiastically.

Flora was already to go and stood there watching everybody else get ready.

Layton smiled at all three when Rosa opened the door and let the two children pass.

"See you later, Mr Layton." Rosa quickly added in, just before the door shut behind them.

Hershel sighed, he was alone. Most of the time, this wasn't the case, meaning he couldn't do any mature things, due to the children being around. He smiled and left the hall way. He sat down on his couch and looked around the room, it was so silent, he loved it. He gave a grin to himself and took of his top hat and placed it down to the table next to him. The cogs inside his head started to turn as he thought of something he could do; something which he couldn't in front of Flora and Luke. Standing up; he undressed himself right down to his trousers. He placed it on his hat and sat down again. He started to feel his 6-pack as he felt his erection growing. He chuckles as he pushed his hand into his white, tight, boxer briefs. He slowly started to rub his dick up and down.

"Some good...stuff..." Hershel said as he slowly took off his trousers, shoes and socks.

He walked around in the living room, thinking. Even though he loved wanking, he always wanted to try something new; but there wasn't much to choose from in his house. But then he remembered, he ran up the stairs and into his bed room. He looked in the chest at the end of the bed and rumuged through it. He took out a long purple object and smiled at it, he threw it on the bed and jumped on with it.

"Got to love a Gentleman's alone time..." He said quietly to himself.

He took off his underwear and threw it on the floor, his penis flung out, fully erect at 7.6 Inches long. He took his hand and gripped right around it. He pushed up and down several time and got into the motion of things. Faster and faster, longer and longer. He looked up to the ceiling with pleasure, licking his lips. Cum built up inside the british gentleman, but he didn't hold back. His semen squirted right out of his cock. He gave out a gasp of air and turnt his eyes back to the dildo. He picked it up and pushed up from his legs, his arse was off the bed. He put the dildo in his other hand and was ready to push it inside. Slowly getting ready to do so, he gave a sigh of worry. But instead of slowly inserting it inside him, he shoved it straight in. He gave out a yelp of pain, but also mixed with pleasure. He stopped for a second, it wasn't his first time; but it had been a long time since his last "butt fuck".

"Urgh...fuck..." He said, under his breath as the dildo was stuck in his arse.

He slowly pushed inside more, but was stopped again by the pain. He put on a face of annoyance, on how he could barely push it in by much. He put his hands on the end of the dildo again and pushed it in more, infact he pushed it in so much, only a few CM's were poking out. He gasped again, and smiled to himself. He was red from the pain but also from the pleasure. Looking back at his dick, cum was still dripping down from the wank. He then quickly takes out the dildo, and screams. His arse-crack completely red. Hershel places his hand over it and rubs it, to soften the pain.

He stood up, walking like a hunchback; due to the pain still there. He walked out of the room and went into the shower, and turned it on. Water dripped down and onto his head. He picked up some shampoo and pushed it through his hair. The Shampoo from his hands dripped off them, he picked up the soap and put it all over his body to wash himself off. He walked out and placed a towel round his crotch.

"I wish I had more times like this..."


End file.
